


A Companion

by TheBeeThatHums



Series: Sherlock One Shots [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jim is annoyed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeeThatHums/pseuds/TheBeeThatHums
Summary: You and Jim make an evil pair but even he can't deny your request for something cuddly and fluffy to keep you company when he is away.





	A Companion

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to try my hand at writing Moriarty. Feedback is appreciated since I've never actually written him before... and this is pure fluff. Enjoy... Writing a sadistic reader was seriously fun... I should do it more often.
> 
> Arthur is a nod to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle for those of you who were wondering... All the other names I came up with like Claudius, Nero, Caligula, Cesar, and what not seemed super cliche... I even considered Sauron for a bit but eh... Arthur it is.

You were a bad person. It was just a fact of life.

You didn’t care. In fact, you enjoyed it. Being evil was so delightfully delicious and terribly fun. It also meant you got to meet the most interesting people, including your current boyfriend, Jim Moriarty.

You thought about that for a moment, relishing in the memory of the first time you’d met, before wrapping your arms around his neck from behind, “Jim~”

He was at his desk, working on something you knew was important, and didn’t stop to respond, “Why do I get the feeling I’m not going to like what you’re about to say?”

You spun him, forcing him to stop, an action only you could get away with and even then it was still a little dangerous. He glared up at you but you ignored it, straddling his lap as you tugged at his tie.  

“You want something. What?” He stated flatly.

You gave him your best pouty face, a move you only pulled when you really, really wanted something, “A puppy.”

He blinked at you a couple of times, annoyance plain on his face, “A puppy… No.”  

He moved to shove you off but you kept hold of the front of his suit, “Please? You’re gone all the time. I get lonely.”

His face softened ever so slightly, undetectable to the untrained eye but obvious to you, and you knew you had him. He hated leaving you.

“A puppy.” He repeated, thinking it over as you leaned in against him, pressing kisses to his jawline.

His hands wrapped firmly around your hips, pulling you closer to him as his light Irish accent became thicker and a little husky, “And what do I get out of allowing you to have a puppy?”

You sat back, arms laced around his neck so you could look at him, “Hmmm… How about an I. O. U.? I know how much you love those and I must say that everything you’ve asked of me in the past has been so entertaining…” 

You leaned in to lick his ear before continuing breathily, “And messy.”

He chuckled darkly, “You always have liked mess, darling… a little blood, some gasoline… I think that could work,” and then called out sharply, “SEBASTIAN!”

Moriarty’s right-hand man appeared in the doorway in seconds, eyes flicking over his boss’s current position as the man grinned wickedly up at you, “Get (F/n) a puppy.”

He nodded and left as you leaned down to kiss Jim, his hand stroking your thigh before he moved to shove you off, “You got what you wanted, now off. I’m busy.”

“Who said I was done?” you breathed seductively, giving him a daring smirk.

He clenched his jaw in annoyance, “Off.”

“I promise I won’t get in the way,” you vowed, shifting to sit across his lap with your legs thrown over the arm of his chair.

He scrutinized you for a moment as he considered it. He did do his best work when you were near, something about you inspired the most devious and malicious of ideas and plans, and he couldn't say that he didn’t enjoy the fact that he didn’t even have to pay attention to you for you to be content. Instead of answering he simply went back to working, letting you snuggle into him while he went over his paper work.

This was how you remained for the next few hours, letting him work as you lightly stroked the edges of his suit jacket, until Sebastian reappeared, cautiously popping his head through the door, “Boss?”

Moriarty’s eyes flicked up for only a second but the man knew it was a demand that he come in and get to the point, which he did, stepping inside the room to reveal a small Rottweiler puppy tucked into the crook of his arm. You slipped off Jim’s lap and padded over to take it from him, giving him the same cold stare as the man you loved always did instead of showing the pleasure you felt inside. 

Once you had it in your arms, you padded back to stand behind Jim as he snapped, “Out,” and Sebastian gratefully slipped away, just being in the same room as the two of you when you were together was extremely dangerous.

As soon as he was gone, you plopped down in the center of the room to coo at your new friend, “Well look at you~ Aren’t you just so handsome?”

The little puppy’s tail went crazy and he pounced forward to gnaw at your finger as you scratched behind his ear, “You need a name… Jim, dear, any preference?”

He glanced up from his work again, “It’s your puppy. You name it.”

You glared at him and then turned your attention back to the puppy, keeping him busy with your hands as you thought, “ Would it be cliché to name him Hannibal?”

“Yes.”

You pouted for a moment and then simply declared, “Arthur.”

You pulled the puppy to you, cuddling him to your chest as he tried to lick your face, “You’re going to be ruthless when you’re grown, Arthur, tearing all the little people apart with those pretty teeth… Just like daddy.”

That caught Moriarty’s attention and he looked up to raise an amused eyebrow at you, “Daddy?”

You lifted the puppy above your face as you flopped back to lay on the floor, “You’ll be vicious, brutal, and so very menacing… He’ll be so proud of you. Won’t you Jim?”

He shook his head with a soft chuckle, he should have known that any pet of yours wasn’t going to just be a cuddly companion. You were going to make that dog as feared as you were and likely just as ruthless. He beckoned to you with a finger and you came to him, plopping the puppy in his arms when he reached for him. He scrutinized the little black pup carefully as he wiggled and then turned to give you a wide wicked grin, “You’re right. He’ll make a fantastic killer… though whether or not he will make me proud remains to be seen.”

You pressed a kiss to his temple, scooped up the puppy, and began to swish away so he could finish his work as you told Arthur, “Daddy’s busy. Let's go see if we can find someone to play with.”

Jim gave a fond smile at your retreating form before calling, “No blood on the carpet, darling.”

The only response he got was an adorably evil giggle as you disappeared through the door and he chuckled, a puppy was a better idea than he’d originally thought and you were happy. He liked that. There was a pained scream from down the hall from whoever you two hd come upon and he grinned, he really liked that.


End file.
